Other countries in the Just Cause universe
This article lists all the countries and nations in the Just Cause game series. , spawned in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer.]] The info in this article is not necessarily true in the real world, but it's correct in the Just Cause Universe. San Esperito Main article: San Esperito. This is where Just Cause takes place. Panau Main article: Panau. This is where Just Cause 2 takes place. Medici Main article: Medici. This is where Just Cause 3 takes place. Aztec Main article (at wikipedia): Link. San Esperito has an ancient Aztec-style temple: Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. A helicopter has been named after them (albeit with a different spelling): Huerta PA51 Aztek. Brunei Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Brunei is one of Panau's business partners. Panau imports oil at several of its fuel ports. Burma / Myanmar Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Burma has culturally influenced Panau. Cambodia Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Cambodia is one of the nations where the Vietnam War took place. The Agency is said to have carried out special operations in Cambodia during that war. China Main article (at wikipedia): Link. *In 2009, China sent a small unit of their military to Panau, to help secure Panauan Oil for China. Other facts: *"Zhejiang" of the Zhejiang 6903 is the name of a southern province in China. *Lee Ho Fook in Taking Care of the Dishes is a Chinese businessman "who sold a fortune of Ular contraband to Macau gangsters recently", and has to be killed for it. Ironically, Macau is part of China, but legally speaking is more like a city-state. During the mission itself, Fook is nothing more but a Submachine Gun - wielding Panauan Secret Serviceman with the Chinese flag on his chest. *There are several Panauan Colonels with Chinese backgrounds: **Lee Yu Wehn's PDA entry mentions "They say he is saving up to put into motion his lifelong dream: a cannon so big it can shoot canisters of biological weapons to mainland China, where his hated uncle still lives." **Yuan's PDA entry is "Colonel Yuan has made a small private fortune ripping off the city's Chinese element. But as much money he has amassed, he has also made the equivalent in enemies." However, as odd as this may seem, Yuan is a fairly common Chinese last name. **In The Broader Scope, Bolo Santosi sends you to "kill that pig colonel Chen," but what she might not realize is that Chen is also a very common Chinese last name. India Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Captain Singh of the Minerva is an indian. Indonesia Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Indonesia has culturally influenced Panau so much that most location names are in Indonesian. Indonesia is one of Panau's business partners. Panau imports oil at several of its fuel ports. Japan Main article (at wikipedia): Link. *During World War II, Japan conquered Hantu Island from Panau. The Ular Boys have not officially recognized this and consider the island to be occupied Panauan territory. The Japanese Military is actively defending the island from any intruders, even destroying civilian aircraft and boats with out warning. According to Sri Irawan, the Japanese military on the island have lost contact with Japan and think World War II is still going on. *In 2009, Japan sent a small unit of their military to Panau, to help secure Panauan Oil for Japan. Other facts: *Baby Panay hires Ninjas as bodyguards. *The interior of Wajah Ramah Fortress is built in medieval Japanese style. Korea Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Little Guy was born in presumably South Korea. Laos Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Laos is one of the nations where the Vietnam War took place. The Agency is said to have carried out special operations in Laos during that war. Malaysia Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Malaysia has culturally influenced Panau so much that most location names are in Malay. Maya Main article (at wikipedia): Link. The Rajang Temple resembles Mayan architecture. Mexico Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Rico Rodriguez was born in Mexico. Philippines Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Philippines have culturally influenced Panau. Portugal Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Portugese Pete is from Portugal. Panau has been culturally influenced by Portugal at some point in its history. Some location names are still Portuguese. Singapore Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Singapore has culturally influenced Panau. Spain Main article (at wikipedia): Link. San Esperito was once a Spanish colony. Most location names are still Spanish and most written word in San Esperito is in Spanish. Sweden Main article (at wikipedia): Link. *Sweden is the homeland of Karl Blaine, an Agency agent in Panau. He was born in the town of Motala. *Sweden is also the nation where Avalanche Studios is based. The southern end of Tanah Raya is shaped similarly to southern Sweden as an Easter egg. *Sweden has a charity organization called "Mothers for Fruit for Life". Other facts: *Nuevo Estocolmo is Spanish for "New Stockholm". Stockholm is the capital of Sweden. Russia Main article (at wikipedia): Link. In 2009, Russia sent a small unit of their military to Panau, to help secure Panauan Oil for Russia. Thailand Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Thailand has culturally influenced Panau. United Kingdom Main article (at wikipedia): Link. United Kingdom has culturally influenced Panau. Other facts: *The Squire Synco is said to be one of the two "British" hatchbacks in San Esperito. The other is Baxter Petit. United States of America Main article (at wikipedia): Link. The Just Cause games are partly a parody of US foreign relations. The United States is where The Agency is based. Through secret Agency operations, the US is known to support illegal armed factions in multiple other nations to topple their governments for American imperialism. *1955 to 1975 - The Agency carried out special operations in Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia as a part of the Vietnam War. *Time unknown - Papa Panay's government of Panau is said to have been installed by a secret operation, where Tom Sheldon participated. *Time unknown - The US is known to have sold Panau some Flak Cannons. *2005 - Supported the Guerrillas and Rioja Cartel in San Esperito to topple the government by a civil war and special operations. *2009 - Supported Ular Boys, Roaches and Reapers in Panau to topple the government by secret operations in the shadow of an internal conflict. Other facts: *Sri Irawan once studied at Princeton University (in New Jersey). *Tom Sheldon is American. He was born in Abilene, Texas. *Maria Kane is American. *According to Tom Sheldon, in the mission Three Kings, "All real Americans hate commies" (referencing the Cold War). *Franco Alifano is American. *Kem Komander Williamson might be referencing Creighton Williams Abrams, Jr., a general in the US Army who served in WWII, Korean War, and Vietnam War. *Tom and Maria have both been seen reading a book called "Regime change in 7 days" in JC1 and JC2 United Nations Main article (at wikipedia): Link. The United Nations is an intergovernmental organization to promote international co-operation. In 2005, the UN checked up on San Esperito's anti-drug program. Vietnam Main article (at wikipedia): Link. Vietnam is where the Vietnam War took place. The Agency is said to have carried out special operations in that war. Category:Content Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Locations